Una pequeña ayuda
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Que pasaria si Inu No Taisho se comunicara con Sesshomaru para que ayude a Inuyasha y lograra traspasar el pozo? en este One-Short Sesshomaru sera la sombra y el "consejero" de Inuyasha para que se decida con quien estar ¿lo lograra? Kagome tendra a alguien para consolarla y darle amor en su epoca ¿como tomara esto Inuyasha? pasen y averiguenlo porfa es mi primer fic


-ABAJOO!

Se escucho en una gran zona junto con un gran golpe, era la Miko del futuro que "castigo" a el hanyou de ropas rojas, por llamarla Tontay criticar su comida, esto hiso que la joven se enfureciera y se fuera corriendo hacia el lugar al que la transportaba a su hogar, al pozo devorador de huesos, mientras que el chico que hiso que se enfureciera la chica recién se estaba recuperando de el gran golpe que recibió y diciendo lo mismo de siempre

-Que le pasa a esa tonta de Kagome!?

-Es tu culpa Inuyasha, si te ubieras quedado callado nada hubiera pasado y Kagome todavía estaría aquí- Lo regano el pequeño zorrito y recibiendo a cambio un golpe de su "amigo"

Y junto a ese regaño vinieron también el de sus otros dos acompañantes, incluso el maullido de la gatita Kirara, lo que hiso que el joven solo se enfadara y se fuera a una rama bien alta de un arbol

Lo que no se imaginaban era que alguien mas estaba observando todo lo paso desde una distancia considerable, y sin mucho interés se fue a buscar a sus acompañantes

-Señor Sesshomaru!- le dijo la pequeña Rin corriendo hacia el – Que bueno que llego, a donde fue?-

-Rin, no molestes al señor Sesshomaru con tus tontas preguntas- regaño el demonio verde a la niña

-Jaken

-Si amo bonito?

-Sera mejor que te calles- mirándolo con una mirada muy fría

Y asi siguieron hasta el atardecer, Sesshomaru no sabia porque se había quedado a ver a su "querido" hermano discutir con esa humana, pero algo dentro de el le dijo que lo hiciera y tenia que averiguar que o quien era. Después de pensar un poco vio a su pequeña acompañante dirigirse hacia el mientras jugaba pero ella se resbalo y se lastimo la rodilla

-Auch, me duele- dijo la niña mientras se agarraba la rodilla

-Niña tonta, te hubieras quedado quieta!- le dijo Jaken mientras se ponía frente a ella –Además si quieres quedarte con nosotros no deberías ser tan débil, si sigues asi terminaras sola-

Ese comentario hiso que Rin se entristeciera y se ponga a llorar, eso hiso que el youkai se enfureciera y golpeara a el pequeño demonio hasta que le quedaron mínimo 15 chichones

-Rin!- llamo a la niña y esta lo miro con algunas lagrimas- por que lloras?-

-Es que Rin no tiene a nadie con quien estar excepto usted señor Sessomaru y si deja sola a Rin, ella tendrá que pelear por todo de nuevo, ¡no quiero estar sin usted!- explico la pequeña secándose las lagrimas y mirándolo

Esto en cierta manera hiso que el corazón del youkai mas frio sobre la tierra, se ablandara solo un poco e hiso que su sirviente le pidiera disculpas a la niña y ayudara a curarle ese pequeño golpe.

Esa noche espero a que la niña, junto con el demonio de dos cabezas (Ah-Un) y su otro sirviente se durmieran para hacer una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a la pequeña Rin, la primera en su vida que fue con ternura, para luego dormirse.

_Se encontraba en un pequeño bosque el cual reconocía, era en el que entrenaba con su padre cuando era niño, en cuanto empezó a caminar para buscar como salir de ahí escucho una voz_

_-Piensas irte sin saludar Sesshomaru?- esa voz hiso que se quede en shock asi que se dio vuelta para confirmar lo que pensaba_

_-Pa..pa..padre-dijo con los ojos abiertos –Que haces aquí?- volviendo a su antiguo humor_

_-Veo que tu nunca cambias- dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos –Al menos no por fuera- agrego _

_-A que te refieres?-_

_-Hijo, yo vi como tratas a esa niña y como has cambiado desde que entro en tu vida-_

_-Eso que importa- dijo indiferente –Ademas, como rayos sabes eso? No se supone que estas muerto?- levantando una ceja_

_-Eso no quiere decir que no puedo verte a ti y a tu hermano-_

_-Ese hanyou no es nada mío-_

_-No es así Sesshomaru- mirándolo seriamente –Además el ya esta por tener una compañera antes que tu, y tu eres el mayor- dijo divertido_

_-Ya dime por que estas aquí- _

_-Solo quiero que me hagas el ultimo favor que quiero con toda mi alma- hiso una pausa –Me prometes que vas a hacerlo?- _

_Se quedaron mirando fijamente unos minutos hasta que uno se dignó a hablar –De que se trata?- dijo su hijo aun mirándolo a los ojos_

_-Quiero que ayudes a Inuyasha con su hembra para que se de cuenta con quien debe estar-_

_-Ni siquiera imagines que ayudare a ese insecto- serrando los ojos_

_-Sesshomaru- frente a el –es mi último deseo, no te pido que lo hagas enamorarse, solo que ayudes a que abra los ojos-_

_Quedaron varios minutos en silencio y luego de lo que parecía una eternidad para Inu No Taisho (padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru) su hijo empezó a hablar muy indignado_

_-De acuerdo, pero ni pienses que lo hago por gusto, solo porque es tu último deseo, sino lo mataría en segundos- dijo resignado_

_-Eso era lo que quería oír- sonriendo_

_-Solo te diré que si no lo logro, no vengas luego a reclamarme-_

_-De acuerdo, yo los estaré viendo y debes en cuando les mandare una señal o algo así para indicarte cuando lo haces mal-_

_-Pero yo que ganare con todo esto?-_

_-Solo espera y veras- le dijo sonriendo y desvaneciéndose_

El sol estaba golpeándolo en los ojos y vio a su alrededor a sus tres acompañantes junto con el amanecer –_Solo fue un sueño?- _pensó con intriga y alivio al no tener que ayudar a (según el) la vergüenza de la familia, fue cuando se vio interrumpido en sus pensamientos al ser golpeado por una gran rama y sentir un escalofrio _–Creo que no-_

Así que solo se levanto y olfateo el aire para saber donde estaba su objetivo, pero no sin antes ser descubierto por la niña y contarle que se iba uno o dos días sin decirle adonde

Mientras tanto estaba un hanyou peli-plateado en una rama del Goshinboku (árbol sagrado) con una mescla de enojo e intriga hacia la miko del futuro, que todavía no regresaba de su epoca _–Por que rayos se enojo asi la tonta de Kagome? Si solo le dije que no me gustaba lo que cocino, además esta actuando mas extraño de lo normal- _pensó Inuyasha tratando de averiguar lo que le pasaba a su compañera de viaje, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó una voz que lo llamaba y no una voz muy querida precisamente

-Oye Inuyasha- lo llamo Sesshomaru

El chico salta de la rama y pone una mano en su espada como señal de advertencia –Que rayos haces aquí Sesshomaru?-

-Cálmate que no he venido a pelear esta vez-

-Que demonios haces aquí entonces?-

-Digamos que vengo a hacerte y cumplir un favor-

-Favor? Khe, no necesito nada de ti- cruzando los brazos

-Créeme, no hago esto con gusto-

-De que hablas?-

Luego de ese "cariñoso" encuentro, el mayor de los hermanos se dedicó a explicarle el favor que le pidieron y como se lo pidieron, (pero se saltó lo de que su corazón se hablando)

-Asi que tienes que cumplir eso?- sin tomarle mucha importancia –Y por qué debería aceptar tu ayuda?-

-Solo te ayudare, ya que tú no puedes con una hembra a la vez, menos podrás con dos-

-Grrr… acaso quieres que te mate?- mostrando sus garras

-Con eso no me amenazaras debilucho, además estás loco si lo hago porque quiero- mostrando su puño, de repente una parte del cielo se pone negro como en una tormenta y cae un rayo alado de ambos –Ni siquiera me dejas golpearlo?- reclama mirando el cielo

-Creo que el loco es otro-

-Cállate inepto!- empezándose a enojar, y cae otro rayo pero mas cerca –Bueno ya, lo hare rápido-

-A quien le hablas?-

-Tu a quien quieres de verdad?-

El Hanyou se sonroja a mas no poder –Y a ti que te importa?-

_(En la mente de Sesshomaru)_

_-Si serás…- lo regaña Inu No Taisho a su hijo –Tienes que ayudarle a que se de cuenta, no preguntarle, si creo que ni el mismo lo sabe-_

_-Bueno, bueno, solo quería hacerlo mas rápido ¬¬ -_

El youkai suspira y dice –A ver, tu con quien crees que deberías estar?- serio

-Bueno- lo piensa un poco –Con Kikyo- triste y serio a la vez

-Y porque dices eso? Solo porque esta muerta?- levantando una ceja

-Tu no sabes nada de lo que paso-

-Por supuesto que lo se, se que ustedes cayeron en una trampa de Naraku en la cual tu terminaste sellado y ella muerta-

-Si lo sabes, por que vienes a preguntarme esas cosas?- serio

-Te lo diré de nuevo, por que elijes a Kikyo?-

-Pues por que ella dio su vida por mi, se lo debo- mirando el suelo

-No es asi- Inuyasha levanta la mirada –Ni tu, ni ella tuvieron la culpa de lo que paso, ademas si embardad se querían ¿Por qué calleron en la primera trampa? Si Naraku no hubiera hecho nada, otro demonio lo haria-

-Callate!- se enoja –No te necesito ni a ti, ni a nadie!- se empieza a marchar caminando

-Y que hay de la otra humana?-

Se detiene –Que pasa con Kagome?-

-Ella también se ha sacrificado por ti muchas mas veces de lo que te imaginas- se queda en silencio unos instantes- ademas me vas a negar que es mas fuerte y tiene mas agallas que cualquier otra mujer-

-Eso lo se bien- haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-Si lo sabes, por que no piensas en ella también, después de todo no va a esperarte para siempre-

-Por qué dices eso?- dándose vuelta y mirándolo

-Porque también se que vas a ver a esa sacerdotisa cada vez que esta cerca, dejando a la otra mujer esperando a que vuelvas y ella no te reclama nada cuando perfectamente podría irse con cualquier otro macho-

-Eso es imposible - enojándose –Kagome prometió que se quedaría a mi lado-

-Piénsalo asi, tu seguirías a su lado aun sabiendo que ella esta con otro hombre y al mismo tiempo te confunde, cuando al irse le dejas claro que no te quiere y al mismo tiempo esta contigo?- serrando los ojos

Se forma un silencio muy incómodo por unos minutos hasta que Inuyasha empieza a decir:

-Si tanto sabes dime, porque ella sigue conmigo- en un tono de burla

-Encima de torpe ciego- insultándolo

-Oye pero que te-

-No sabré de mujeres- lo interrumpe –Pero es obvio que está contigo porque está enamorada-

Luego de eso Inuyasha se puso más rojo que su kimono y empezó a negar todo lo que decía Sesshomaru y el solo le dijo que se iría si se arreglaba con ella para que lo dejaran en paz, a lo que Inuyasha acepto luego de un poco de discusiones y empezó a dirigirse al pozo, lo que no esperaba era que su hermano estuviera tras de el

-Fhe, que se supone que haces aquí Sesshomaru?- le dijo a unos cuantos pasos de aquel portal

-Vengo para asegurarme de que no lo arruines todo-

-Tu no puedes pasar por el pozo, solo podemos yo y…- se calla al ver que Sesshomaru entra al pozo y aparace esa luz violacia indicando que paso -pero que demonios…? Como rayos hiso eso? – se queda asombrado y luego piensa todos los desastres y problemas que podría hacer Sesshomaru en la época de Kagome, asi que salto con mucha prisa dentro del pozo y salio viendo a su hermano esperando en la pequeña escalera que había

-Que estabas haciendo que tardaste tanto?-

-Oye no me…- se calla al oler lagrimas y se asoma a la puerta –Son las lagrimas de Kagome-

Sesshomaru se hacerca a ver y ven a la joven sacerdotisa llorando apoyando la espalda en el Goshinboku, asi que ambos hermanos salen a ver pero a escondidas y sin ser vistos por la chica, mientras Sesshomaru veía la ciudad y olia demaciados olores nuevos, pero trataba de guardar su curiosidad para terminar el encargo que le dio su padre.

Al mismo tiempo la chica lloraba desconsoladamente agarrando sus rodilas y tapando su rostro, cuando un joven muy atractivo entra en el templo con una maleta y una funda de guitarra en la espalda y ve a Kagome llorando asi que se acerca corriendo a ella

-Kagome eres tu?- arrodillandoce con ella

-Takeda?- levantando un poco su cabeza –No es el mejor momento- volviendo a hundir su rostro en sus piernas

-Que te pasa linda?- al no recibir respuesta el se pone a correr a la entrada y vuelve con su maleta pero la deja de lado y desenfunda su guitarra y se pone a tocar una canción muy conosida por la chica y por el

(Aclaración: -**Abc- **canta Takeda,  
**-ABC- **canta Kagome  
-_**Abc- **_cantan los dos)

**-Se que te vi, solo una vez  
Y con tu magia pude comprender  
Que junto a ti siempre estaré  
Aunque me esquives se que te encontrare –**se detiene al ver que la chica levanta un poco su cara y sigue con la canción

**-TE DESCUBRI MAS DE UNA VEZ  
Y CON TU VOZ TAN DULCE ME ILUCIONE- **lo mira a los ojos**  
-TANTO CANTAR, TANTO ESCRIBIR  
Y AHORA SE QUE TODO ERA POR TI- **se seca las lagrimas y sonrie

**-Siento miedo-**

**-QUE TU NO SEAS VERDAD-**

**-Que seas un sueño-**

**-Y DEBA DESPERTAR-**

**-Una promesa de amor nunca se debe cambiar-**

**-**_**Estamos juntos tu y yo, hasta el final**_

Somos tu yo, hasta el final  
nada ni nadie nos separara  
somos tu y yo, hasta el final  
el tiempo nunca nos cambiara  
somos tu yooo-

**-Llegaste a mi y ahora se  
que fuiste siempre la que yo espere-**

-QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, Y AQUIE ESTARE  
SINTIENDO ESTO POR PRIMERA VEZ-

-Te descubrí, mas de una ves  
y con tu vos tan dulce me ilucionee uh oh-

**-TANTO CANTAR, TANTO ESCRIBIR  
Y AHORA SE QUE TODO ERA POR TI-**

**-Siento miedo-**

**-QUE TU NO SEAS VERDAD-**

**-Que seas un sueño-**

**-Y DEBA DESPERTAR-**

**-Una promesa de amor nunca se debe cambiar-**

_**-Estamos juntos tu yo, hasta el final**_

_**Somos tu yo, hasta el final  
nada ni nadie nos separara  
somos tu y yo, hasta el final  
el tiempo nunca nos cambiara-**_

**-Y TENGO MIEDO QUE ESTO LLEGE AL FINAL-**

**-Ven y apóyate en mi, eso no pasara- **se sienta al lado de Kagome

**-Y SI NO SOY SUFICIENTE IGUAL LO VOY A INTENTAR-**

**-Tu amor me vasta y me sobra, eso no cambiara-**

_**-Somos tu yo, hasta el final  
nada ni nadie nos separara  
somos tu y yo, hasta el final  
el tiempo nunca nos cambiara-**_

**-Somos tu yo-  
-SOMOS TU Y YO-  
-Siempre tu y yo-  
-SIEMPRE TU Y YO-**

Termia la canción y Takeda deja su guitarra de lado y dice

-Ahora si me vas a saludar como se debe?-

Kagome salta a sus brazos y le da un beso en el cachete –Hola mi príncipe, como estas?- sonriendo

-Esa es la Kag que conozco, ahora vamos adentro- levantándose con ella enganchada –ya me puedes soltar sabes-

-No quiero- haciendo berrinche

-Jejeje ok, pero vamos adentro ya quiero probar un poco de estofado hecho por la mas linda de la tierra- al decir eso Kagome se suelta y se va corriendo a la cocina para preparar estofado –Jajaja esa chica nunca cambia- agarrando sus maletas y entrando

En cuanto a los hermanos de la época feudal vieron todo lo que paso y el menor de ellos sentía ganas de matar a ese tipo por estar cerca de SU Kagome, olio que no había nadie mas en la casa y pensó que ese chico puede hacerle algo a sacerdotisa y eso hiso que se pusiera rojo de furia, lo cual no pasó desapercibido hacia su hermano

-Vas a hacer algo o dejaras que te la quiten frente a tus narices- dijo Sesshomaru sanando de sus pensamientos al hanyou

-Khe- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir saltando hacia la ventana de Kagome disimuladamente siendo seguido por su hermano

-Que es todo esto?- dijo Sesshomaru viendo cada cosa del cuarto de Kagome

-No tengo tiempo para explicarte- abriendo muy despacio la puerta y saliendo pero antes de sacar un pie ve como Sesshomaru esta detrás de el –Que ahora vas a ser mi sombra?- dijo sarcástico

-Dije que te seguiría para que no arruinaras nada y asi lo are- Inuyasha solo suspiro y se dedico a escuchar lo que decían Kagome y ese tal Takeda

Kagome estaba sentada charlando con Takeda, después de que el se haya comido 3 tazones de estofado

-Vaya, comes mas de lo que recuerdo- dijo Kagome en forma de broma

-Bueno como no voy a comer algo tan delicioso, me encanto-

-Pues muchas gracias, almenos tu si aprecias mi comida- un poco triste

-Oye te conozco desde siempre y se que algo te pasa y es grabe-

-Lo mismo de siempre- dice y suspira –Solo que no se que hacer esta vez-

Takeda se levanta y se pone alado de Kagome dándole un beso en la cabeza y pasándole un brazo por la espalda –Sabes que puedes contar conmigo bebe, voy a estar por siempre para ti-

Kagome solo lo abraza y le dice –Lo se, te amo Taki-

Esto le deja la sangre helada al hanyou y solo decide huir de allí para no presenciar lo que sabia que vendría, un beso, no soportaría eso, quedaría mas que destrosado

Entra a la habitación de Kagome inhalando por ultima vez ese delicioso aroma a flores de Sakura, el olor de Kagome, pone un pie en la ventana y alguien lo agarra del hombro

-A donde crees que vas?- dice Sesshomaru tratando de que se quede adentro

Inuyasha solo quita el brazo de su hombro y dice –Ella esta feliz con otro hombre y no voy a impedir que no lo sea-

-Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?-

-Que?-

-Por una vez en tu vida piensa, ella a pasado por lo que acabas de ver cientos de veces-

-Con mas razón, tengo que dejar que sea feliz-

-Ósea que eres mas débil y cobarde que una mujer humana?-

-Por qué dices eso?- volteando apenas su rostro

-Porque esa humana a sido muy fuerte al estado viendo todo eso y sigue estando a tu lado, con la vaga esperanza que te fijes en ella y no se a rendido por nada del mundo, en cambio tu te rindes al primer intento, ¡al menos se hombre y encarala!- al decir esto Inuyasha se queda sorprendido por las palabras de su medio hermano, hasta iba a dar vuelta para decirle "tienes razón", pero dos cosas se lo impidieron su orgullo y que Sesshomaru rompió el despertador de Kagome haciendo un gran ruido y lo unico que dice es "Imbecil"

-Que fue eso?- pregunta Takeda al escuchar el ruido de algo romperse

-No se, voy a ver ahora vengo- se para y se va corriendo arriba para aclarar sus sospechas y las confirma al abrir la puerta de su cuarto y ver el despertador roto y unas huellas de pie hechas con barro, entonces va a la ventana y no ve nada asi que va corriendo abajo –Taki espérame aquí que tengo que hacer algo- no llego a oir respuesta por que salio corriendo de la puerta hasta la mitad del patio y tomo mucho aire y dijo –ABAJO!- y se escucho un fuerte golpe cerca del árbol y corrió hacia allí y lo encontró tirado al el, a Inuyasha –Que haces aquí?- fue lo único que dijo

_-Piensa Inuayasha, piensa- _se dijo a si mismo y se ocurrio –vengo a llevarte a mi época, todavía faltan varios fragmentos-

-_Enserio? Eso fue lo único que se te ocurrio? No ves que asi pensara que la lastimas?- dijo un Inuyasha vestido de angelito en su cabeza _

–_Bueno pero eso era mejor excusa que decirle "vine a espiarte con el humano ese" o "Sesshomaru me obligo a venir para decirte a quien elijo" - dijo un Inuyasha vestido de diablo_

_-Tienes que dejarla ser feliz y tu si quieres quédate con Kikyo pero que dejala tranquila-_

_-Khe, y dejar que ese debilucho la toque? Ni de broma, ella es tuya-_

_-No, no lo es-_

_-Que si- se ponen a disctir el diablito y el angel_

_-Que no-_

_-Que si-_

_-Que no-_

_-Que si!- le lansa el viento cortante_

_-ahh- lo esquiva –quieres matarme o que?!_

_-Si-_

-Inuyasha, oye- Kagome trataba de sacarlo de sus pensamientos hasta que lo logro –Que estabas pensando?-

-Nada, ya vámonos- levantándose y empezando a caminar

-No Inuyasha- de detiene –No pienso volver-

-Por qué dices eso?- temiendo la respuesta

Kagome solo se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla –Se feliz con Kikyo-

-Que?- atónito

-Yo ya no puedo mas, la noche antes de irme vi cuando te fuiste y no quiero seguir asi- lo dijo mientras tapaba sus ojos con su flequillo y el la miraba asombrado –Aunque- levanto su rostro y con los ojos llorosos le dio una sonrisa sincera –Me alegro mucho que tengas a quien querer-

En ese instante Inuyasha no articulo ni una sola palabra y Kagome lo tomo por un rechaso asi que empezo a caminar lentamente hacia su casa, en ese momento el se acordó del chico que estaba con ella entonces la agarro del brazo y la abrazo sin decir nada

Kagome apenas podía parpadear por el asombro –Inu..Ya..sha-

-Que acaso no lo puedes ver?- se para un poco para mirarla a los ojos pero sin soltarla –A ti te quiero a mi lado, a ti te quiero como compañera - Kagome iba a decir algo pero el pone su mano en la mejilla de ella y sigue -como amiga, como persona a quien querer, como a quien amar y contigo quiero vivir el resto de mis días amándote como lo hago ahora-

Ella se queda sin palabras, no había nada mas que decir, con esa mirada chocolate chocando con ese dorado decían mas de mil palabras y solo una cosa podía mejorar eso, algo que estaba pensando hacer Inuyasha

El solo acerco su rostro hacia ella y entre cerrando los ojos muy lentamente, esperando ser rechazado o mas bien dicho enterrado, pero en vez de eso sintió los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos a lo que correspondio al instante, entonces sintió como las manos de la Miko se ponían detrás de su nuca y el puso las suyas en su cintura, en ese momento no existía ni Sesshomaru, ni Takeda y mucho menos Kikyo. Asi estuvieron unos minutos hasta que el aire se les termino y se quedaron viendo con las frentes pegadas, ella con los ojos cerrados pero ambos recuperando el aliento

-Eres un tonto- dijo Kagome abriendo los ojos y viéndolo fijamente

-Eso que quiere decir?-

-Por eso eres un tonto, mi tonto- y lo beso mientras hablaba entre besos –Signi…fica…que…no… quie…ro…a na…die… mas…que…a…ti- y le dio un largo beso para separarse

-Me lo dices de verdad?- dijo Inuyasha feliz y sin poder creerlo

-Para que te mentiría?-

Y asi estuvieron hasta que Sesshomaru se canso de ver tantas cosas acarameladas asi que salio y sorprendio a Kagome dejándole mil preguntas en la cabeza y diciendo varias como _¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo llegaste?, ¿Quién te dijo como venir?, ¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí? _ Y la respuesta de todas fue

-Inuyasha tu hembra es casi perfecta, pero habla mucho-

Lo que hiso que Kagome se sonrojara de vergüenza y recordó que Takeda había quedado dentro asi que le pidió a los dos que entraran para presentarles a alguien, aunque ellos ya sabían de quien se trataba y luego de unos minutos cedieron

En cuanto entraron Sesshomaru empezó a ver cada cosa que había, y Kagome lo único que vio fue a un Takeda dormido y lo despertó tirándole la oreja

-Tu no cambias eh ¬¬ - dijo Kagome soltándolo –Bueno, Takeda te presento a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, son los que te conte-

-Kagome le contaste sobre donde vivo!?- exaltado

-Si, porque no habría de hacerlo?- con cara de no entender –Empezare denuevo, Takeda ellos son Inuyasha y Sesshomaru- señalando a cada uno- Inuyasha, Sesshomaru el es mi primo Takeda

-EHHHHH?!- dijeron los hermanos al unísono super asombrados

-Por que ponen esa cara? Si solo es mi primo-

-Pero si le dijiste que lo amabas!- dijo Inuyasha sin entender

-Me estaban espiando?!- los dos tragaron duro –Bueno no importa, si dije que lo amaba, pero me referia a el amor de familia-

-Pe..pe…pero te llamo princesa y bebe- dijo Sesshomaru todavía atonito

-Si, cuando éramos niños la molestaba diciéndole Bebe jeje- dijo Takeda rascandoce la cabeza

-Y me lo dijo tantas veces que me acostumbre, y lo de princesa era porque también de pequeños jugábamos a que yo era la princesa y el príncipe que me rescataba- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero también cantaron una canción de amor- dijo Inuyasha molesto

-Ahh eso, esa canción era de un programa que nos gustaba hace mucho y la canción siempre me animaba-

-Sesshomaruuu! Te voy a matar!- dijo Inuyasha porque por culpa de el hiso tantas cosas vergonzosas

Y se pusieron a correr dentro de la casa hasta que Kagome le tiro el pelo a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru la oreja

-No peleen en mi casa!-

Luego de estar toda la tarde charlando y discutiendo, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Kagome decidieron irse a la época feudal dejando a Takeda solo (el cual se iba a ir la mañana siguiente)

Sesshomaru en cuanto salio del pozo se fue en busca de sus acompañantes, pero no sin antes escuchar muy bajito un susurro diciendo "gracias" de parte de Inuyasha  
Paso un largo rato antes de llegar y cuando lo hiso lo recibió una Rin muy contenta, y entonces pensó _Tal vez… no sea tan malo querer a un humano._

Kagome e Inuyasha decidieron quedarse esa noche ellos solos, hablando, riendo, besándose y hasta Kagome logro sacarle como y porque se confesó lo que la dejo atónita luego de eso subieron a la rama mas alta del Goshinboku mirando las estrellas con Inuyasha apoyado en el tronco y Kagome con la espalda en su pecho siendo abrazada muy posesivamente por el hanyou

-Ínuyasha-

-Mmm…-

-Tu no te preguntas como Sesshomaru pudo ir a mi época?-

-No tengo la menor idea-

-Quisas pudo porque es tu hermano y al tener la misma sangre no hubo casi diferencia-

-Khe, no lo se, ni me importa- beso su mejilla –Sabes que Kagome? Cuando te vi cantando tenia unas terribles ganas de matar a Takeda por solo estar cerca de ti- la en besa la oreja y le susurra –porque algo en mi me decía que eras solo mia-

Kagome se da vuelta y lo besa –Pues a mi me pasaba igual- Inuyasha pone cara como diciendo _De verdad? _–Es cierto, o que creías que solo me la pasaba llorando?-

-Perdóname Kagome, no quería hacerte daño-

-No importa, lo importante es que estamos juntos gracias a la gran ayuda de Sesshomaru y tu padre- le da un corto beso en los labios

-No fue taaan gran ayuda, solo fue un empujoncito-

-Como digas- y lo callo con un beso

Inu No Taisho había podido lograr ver todo lo sucedido junto con su esposa Izayoi, ambos estaban orgullosos por elegir a una chica como Kagome y felices de que porfin estarían juntos, pero mas orgulloso estaba Inu No Taisho al ver a sus dos hijos unidos, y logrando lo que quería, a su hijo menor con la mujer que mas ama (y sobre todo que esta viva) y a su hijo mayor entendiendo que los humanos no son del todo inservibles, y solo hiso falta **una pequeña ayuda**

Hola a todos ^^ este es mi primer fic (se nota ¬¬) se me ocurrio al escuchar esta canción que se llama "Somos tu y yo" (es obio, lo dicen a cada rato) ¬¬ y también viendo (déjame adivinar Inuyasha no?) si, bueno se ve que el cerebro dio con todo, el fic tiene 4650 palabras :O mas de lo que esperaba (al fin que tu cerebro anda y es para un fic y demasiado largooo, ensima no esta ni bueno) ya me hartaste nena [saco un martillo y le pego 19 veces en la cabeza] ay creo que se murió o.O, mejor me voy antes de que venga la policía, ah y porfa dejen sus comentarios si les gusto no [se escuchan sirenas] oh oh me voy hasta la próxima (si se te ocurre algo) yo no te había matado? (casi pero…) [Le pego una vez mas y ahora si se muere] listo, adiós [me fui corriendo]


End file.
